Too Close
by itachiluv89
Summary: Madara is not known to be nice and gentle, he is seen as hard and cold to others. But to one girl he no more then a big softy the man tries to hide it from everyone else. Yet she sees a different side of him, one that if he were to show would be a weakness to his enemies. Madara/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Too Close

Small cries were heard coming from his mother's room. But why, there were no babies in the house, none that he knew of. But yet he heard it again. Finally he decided to get out of bed so as to find the source of which halted him from sleeping. He came upon her door to see his brother Izuna and a friend of his Kyoto sitting outside the door.

"Izuna what are you doing out of bed?"

He said in a stern voice. For a ten year old Madara acted very mature, more so then some of the clan elders.

"Kyoto's mother had a baby."

"And this gives you thoughts to get out of bed."

"The screaming was keeping me up, and I didn't want Kyoto to be alone."

Leave it to Izuna to care more for another's wellbeing then his own. Kyoto looked up to Madara with a face that was a cross between frightened and exhausted. The boy was five like his brother, he would come over often to play with Izuna when Madara was out training or just didn't have time for his younger brother.

Suddenly the door to their mother's room opened and two people walked out caring a body. It was very clear to Madara that this was Kyoto's mother. She had died in child birth. The younger boys didn't understand they just watched the two men care the body away from their sight.

Madara's mother turned to see the three boys standing outside her door. She had a small smile on her face.

"Come in boys, Kyoto come meet your new baby sister."

The younger boys did as told and walked into the room, they looked to the small bundle in Mizu's arms. She was so tiny and pink. Then it dawned on Kyoto, his mother was nowhere to be found in the room.

"Where is my mother?" he asked in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry Kyoto dear; she died giving birth to your sister. Her body was too weak to handle the stress of giving birth. But look what she left you a beautiful and healthy baby sister. It is now your job to protect her."

"But I want my mother, why can't I see her?" he was now beginning to panic and it all started to sink in for the small five year old. He was never going to see his mother again.

"It's okay to be sad dear, but you must also be strong for your sister she needs you more than anyone else."

"Okay, I'll protect her. For my mother, I'll never let anything happen to her." He said with tears in his voice.

"Hmm," Madara was still standing in the door way, he had not gone into the room with the boys.

"Oh Madara, my son. Come and see the new addition to the Uchiha Clan."

Very slowly Madara obeyed his mother's words and walked to stand beside her. He looked to the baby, she had just been born and already made her first kill. This child, who was not even a day old killed her own mother. And for some strange reason it intrigued him greatly.

"What's her name?" he asked his mother.

"Sia, she will be called Sia. Sia Uchiha, such a beautiful name for her."

He now had his Sharingan in his eyes he wanted to see what she was made of. What he saw was nothing new really. She had chakra just like any other Uchiha but hers was a bit more dark and malicious looking. Something about it made him want to keep her in his line of sight at all times.

'There's something evil about her,' he thought to himself.

"I'm going back to bed."

Madara said as he turned to leave the room and head back to his own.

The weeks pasted on and within that time Kyoto and his new sister moved into the main Uchiha house. Their mother had been a friend of Madara and Izuna's mother. And as a last request from the woman Mizu had accepted her children into the house.

Madara was walking down the hall that led to his room. He had just finished his training for the morning and he needed to take a bath before he ate any type of food. That's when he heard the crying again, he didn't pay much attention to it, assuming his mother would tend to the baby. But once he had past the little girls room and was half way to his the crying had still not stopped.

'Mother must be tending to her gardens if she hasn't come to check on the baby yet.'

He turned and walked into the girl's room. She was screaming by now. And it surprised Madara how loud she could be, given that she was so small. He looked into her bed, there were tears in Sia's eyes and her hands were balled into fist.

"Stop crying," he told her in a stern voice.

But it didn't work she just screamed even louder and it was beginning to make Madara mad. He was tired and needed a bath and some food. The ten year old didn't have time to deal with babies. They were so small and tiny, soft looking. He didn't want to get too close to her but to sustain his curiosity as to what she felt like he reached his hands into the crib and picked her up.

He held the small child out in front of him. Her eyes were now open and staring at him.

"What, what's wrong with you? Why won't you stop crying?"

"Maybe she's hungry."

Izuna and Kyoto stood in the door way and Madara turned to them. Sia's crying had slowed and she was now making huffing noises.

"Or she could just want to be held."

"Yeah that could be it too, good thinking Kyoto. Hold her close to you, like mother does."

Madara looked back to Sia. He had often watched the way his mother interacted with her and seeing as his mother was nowhere to be found he brought her small body closer to his. He made sure to support her head in the crook of his arm and the rest of her body rested on his arm. He bounced her up and down.

"There now stop this stupid crying baby." He told her sternly.

She made a face at him then grasped a lock of his hair into her small hand; she had a very good grip for being so small.

"Hey let go that's my hair," He said in a near shout.

The baby made pouty lips and then started screaming again.

"Oh Madara dear what are you doing." His mother walked into the room and saw him holding her.

"You don't yell at babies my son; it will just make them cry more. Here give her to me so I can feed her."

Madara all too eagerly handed Sia over to his mother. The woman took her into her arms and left the room with her. He left the room as well deciding to take a nap after his bath rather than eat lunch with his brother and Kyoto.

From that day on whenever Sia was crying and no one else was around Madara walked into the room and would stare at her while she lay in her crib. He found that if his Sharingan was on she wouldn't cry. Unlike anyone else whoever saw it would run screaming from him. Sia liked it; his eyes did not scare her at all. Oh yes this baby was very intriguing to him.

Sai was now two and she was walking around, or at least trying to. She was still wobbly and wasn't always able to hold herself up. At the moment she was attempting to walk down an empty hall on her own. Her small hands were out in front of her to help hold some kind of balance. Unbeknownst to her Madara was watching from a far like he always did. He had taken a liking to her but hid it from everyone else.

She fell on her butt, but got up like nothing happened. Just than a servant turned the corner into the hall, he hadn't seen Sia and bumped into her. She fell quit hard this time and was crying.

"Child, get out of the way."

The servant told her and tried to kick the two year old aside. Madara wasted no time in getting to her. Not before he slammed the servant up against a wall. His Sharingan blazed angrily in his eyes, and he spoke with venom in his voice.

"If you ever hurt her or talk to her in that way again I will rip you limb from limb. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, yes Madara-Sama." The servant said shakily.

Madara let go of him and the man quickly ran away. He looked to Sia, who was sitting on the floor whimpering.

"Ma-Kun, Ma-Kun."

She said with her arms up in the air so he could pick her up. He looked at her his Sharingan was still on.

"Up, up Ma-Kun, up pwease."

Madara made a huffing noise but reached down to pick her up none the less. She wrapped her tiny arms tightly around his neck and dug her face into his shoulder. He knew she would fall asleep as he walked her back to her room. Gently he placed her down in her crib, she still rolled around way too much in her sleep so be moved into a bigger bed. The boy stayed there just staring at her, he moved some hair from the little girls face.

'Still just as soft as when she was a baby. This little girl is going to make me seem too soft in front of others.'

Just as Madara took his hand from Sia's form his mother walked into the room.

"Is she sleeping?"

He turned to look at the older woman and nodded his head.

"Yes, she was trying to walk and it seems that tired her out and now she sleeps."

"It's a bit early for her nap."

"I did notice that she might have a fever. The child might be getting sick."

Madara turned to leave the room but his mother's voice stopped him.

"You care for her, don't you? I know you try to hide it. But these things cannot be hidden from me, I know you best my son and I see the way you defend her and are so sweet and gentle with her when you think no one is looking. Now don't worry I won't tell anyone that you have a soft spot for the girl. Just promise me you will protect her when she is older. Your father and I won't live forever."

"Doesn't she have a brother who can do that?"

"Yes, but she's going to need someone strong and loyal. I can already feel she is going to be so powerful someday, she might even be able to develop the Sharingon."

"You really believe this small girl will be able to bring out our Kekkei Genkai?"

"Oh yes I do. Which is why she will need you to help her control it. You will become the leader of this Clan my son and it will be your job to be an example to the young ones. To show them what it means to be an Uchiha Shinobi, so why not start now with Sia."

"Because she is a girl and there will be no point in her becoming a Shinobi. I am sure a suitable husband will be found for her when the time is right."

"I guess that is also true."

"Is the anything else you need from me or may I go?"

"So quick to leave my presences. No there is nothing more I need."

"I will see you for dinner then."

Madara gave a slight bow to his mother and left the room to go train and take his mind off of things he shouldn't dwell upon.

 _Okay so I had wrote this story a while back, but I felt it was lacking somethings so I deleted it and have started over. For the most part it has stayed the same I just tweaked it here and there. Anyways I am so glad that my Itachi and Sasuke stories are going so well and everyone is enjoying them, I do hope it will continue to be the same for this one. Now I'm sure people are tired of seeing this but please keep in mind this is_ _ **Fanfiction**_ _so I am not always going to fallow the way the anime/manga go. This is my telling of the story and how I want it to be. I will say I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that go with the original story I only own my OCs. Do review and let me know what you think, and thank you to all those who have reviewed and favorited/fallowed my other stories. –itachiluv89_


	2. Chapter 2

Too Close

"It feels like I am just too close to love you"-Alex Clare

Madara was training like he always did in the early afternoon, and the whole time he knew he was being watched by a seven year old. The young girl would come and watch him till someone noticed. Usually it was Madara who noticed her first. Like now she had been there for about two hours at first he was unaware but the moment he stopped he could sense her.

"I know you're there Sia."

He called out to her.

"Hehe, caught me again, neh Ma-Kun."

She emerged from the bushes but tripped over her dress. It had gotten snagged by a branch.

"Uh oh, I tore my dress."

"Mother is going to scowled you again."

"I know but it's partly her fault, she made it too long. Besides I hate wearing these dresses, they're so girly."

"You are a lady of the head Uchiha house, you must dress properly."

"But I can't run around and play with the other children I have to sit in my study and learn things and be proper. I'm tired of it."

"Then you should have been born a male."

"Maybe I should have, but the Gods were cruel and I am a girl instead."

Madara walked over to her to help her up. He slid his hands under her arms and lifted her into the air. Normally he would not be so close to her unless necessary. But here with no one around Madara allowed the closeness. He through her into the air once more and flawlessly got Sai in his hands. She gave out a laugh of excitement.

"Do it again Ma-Kun."

She pleaded him.

"No, it's almost time for lunch. And you need to change that dress before my mother sees it."

"Hmm, fine I'm hungry anyways. Hey when you go in tell Ka-San I went to change my clothes."

Madara nodded to her and they both went inside then parted ways. The teen quickly made way to his room so he could get cleaned up from training. He was training more and more as of lately, he had an itching feeling a fight with his former best friend Hashirama Senju was coming soon. It had been too long sense the two exchanged blows, Madara was becoming restless he knew Hashirama was more than likely feeling the same anxiety he had.

A knock at the door brought Madara's mind back to reality.

"Yes, come in."

"Madara Lunch is ready."

His brother Izuna poked his head in through the door.

"Okay I will be there shortly."

"Good 'cuz Kyoto and I would have eaten all the food and only saved some for Sia; who might I add is not at the table yet."

"She is still changing then,"

"What happened?"

"She fell when I called her out; she was trying to spy on me again."

"So is she getting any better?"

"No, I sensed her the moment she stepped within five feet of the training ground."

"Too bad, anyways hurry up so we can eat."

Izuna left closing the door behind him. Madara pulled his shirt over his head and adjusted it so the garment was straight. His hair fell awkwardly outside the high collar; his father was not fond of Madara growing out his hair. He said sooner or later it would get in the way while he was in battle and be the end of him. Madara didn't answer him back, he didn't need to. His mother was always the one to stand up for her sons; he thought it was mostly because there were only two of them left.

Madara did not ponder much about his three older brothers who had died in battle. His thoughts would trail to them when times of fighting got hard and he would hear their words of wisdom in his mind. But having Kyoto and Sai around he saw it brought joy to his mother; for the three children she had lost the Gods had given her two more.

He left his room to the dining area. On his way there he ran into Sia, she was just coming from her room.

"Sia,"

She turned to look at him.

"Hey, look I changed my dress. It's new do you like it?"

He took a good look at the dress it was a royal blue with gold stitching and the flowers on her dress were also in gold. It truly fit her well, with her pale complexion and black hair.

"Yes it suits you very well."

"Thank you,"

She told him and walked on with Madara following behind her. The entered the dining hall and saw that the other two boys were already there.

"Hey you guys didn't eat all the food did you?"

"Oh of course we did little sister, maybe you should have been in your study room and not running around the mansion spying in people."

"I unlike you and Izuna, was training. I can't leave everything from just a book, personal experience is just as important."

"Are you claiming we don't train enough?"

Kyoto leaned over the table to be up in his baby sister's face.

"While you little one are still asleep in the early morning hours Izuna and I are already up and training. Next time you should think before you open that big mouth of yours."

"Kyoto leave your sister alone. She is just a child and as children do they think before they speak."

Madara put a stop in their arguing, he then turned to Sia.

"You, even though you are a child I expect for you to have better control on your actions and words you speak. With all the lessons you are given to become a proper Lady, Kyoto's words should not provoke you to lash out back at him."

"I, I'm sorry Ma-Kun."

"It's just do not act in such a way again."

Madara placed a plate with food on it in front of Sia. No one had even noticed what he was doing till it happened.

"You know Madara she could have done that herself."

Izuna looked to his brother with slight confusion as to why he thought to serve the girl her food.

"And risk the child dropping food to waste it, I don't think so."

"Oh thank you Ma-Kun."

Very quickly the girl went back to her child like self. Satisfied that Sia was now eating Madara set to collect his own food. He knew that because she was only seven Sia would choose the sweet sticky foods that were on the table over the healthy ones that were good for her. If she intended to pursue the ways of a shinobi the young girl need to eat right and Madara was going to make sure of that.

The young girl was finally turning fifteen, and her adoptive family was having a party to celebrate it. The main Uchiha household was buzzing with people everywhere. They were quickly trying to get ready for the party. She felt very honored that Tajima and his wife Mizu were having this party, she knew they were not her real parents but none the less at all times she was treated as their daughter.

Like a princess Sia always got what she wanted. Whether it be from the servants, her brother, Izuna, or even Madara he too would give into her every want. And today was no exception, all eyes would be on her and she wanted to look perfect. At the moment she was sitting down so her maid could do her hair.

Her hair was long and beautiful but she wanted to do something other than a pony-tail or a bun. Sia had asked to have curly hair. And that was not working out to well; her pin straight hair did not want to cooperate.

"Oww, you're hurting me."

"Sorry My Lady but your hair is just not staying."

"It's fine; just make it look different than usual."

"Yes My Lady."

In the end Sia's hair was put in an up do with slightly curly strains hanging out in various places. She thanked her maid and showed her great appreciation for the effort of doing something different. Now came the ever harder part, getting her dress properly in place. It was made of the finest and most expensive material Tajima could find. The man did not have any daughters so no price was too high when it came to Sia.

Her dress was a beautiful plum with pink and white Sakura blossoms to decorate it. The sleeves were synched at the elbows and opened wide as they came down to her wrists and hands. It was exactly the way she wanted it to be. Now she was ready for the party that would start soon.

The party had been under way for about an hour or two and everything was going great. The food was awesome all of Sia's favorites were made. A lot of people had showed up just to celebrate her birthday, all but one person was there. Madara hadn't come yet, she knew he had been on a mission, but was still hopefully he would show up at the last minute. But as the party continued he never did.

"Don't worry Sia-Chan he'll show, he's never missed one of your birthdays."

Izuna told her.

"Yeah and if he doesn't come now more than likely he'll show up later tonight."

Her brother came up from behind the two; he had obviously been enjoying himself at the party he smelled of alcohol. He was holding a bottle of alcohol half empty.

"You smell Kyoto-Nii."

"And you're being a party pooper, come on enjoy the party. It's not like anything happened to Madara it would take a lot to kill him. The man trains every breathing moment of the day."

"I guess you're right."

The birthday girl took the bottle from her brother and took a swig of it. The liquid burned going down her throat and she gave a slight cough from it.

"How can you guys drink this stuff it taste horrible."

"Well we don't drink it for the taste."

"Then for what reason, Izuna?"

"It's for the way it makes us feel once we've had too much. You know Madara and drink like five of these and still feel nothing. I don't know how my brother does it but he's kind of in-human."

"No he's just better at everything than you are."

"You little brat,"

Izuna reached to take the bottle from her but Sia moved out of the way. Because he was drunk he slightly stumbled over the table. Kyoto was laughing at him from the other side. Sia drank more from the bottle and was nearly finished with it when Tajima came by and took it from her.

"Young girl what do you think you are doing?"

"I just wanted to know what was so great about it."

"It is much too soon for you to be drinking this."

He turned to his sons and gave them a frightening glare.

"I'm going to assume she got this from you."

"Yes father,"

The older man looked into the bottle it still had quite a bit left inside. He turned back to Sia.

"Do you want to finish this off?"

"No I think I'm good it didn't taste very good and burned my throat."

"Good choice my child. I'll just keep this for myself."

The older man walked away and left the three of them alone. Sia enjoyed the rest of her party even though she was slightly drunk she had a great time with her friends and even the servants were allowed to partake in the celebration.

The party had come to an end once most of the guest had left Tajima sent her to her room. Sia stumbled slightly as she walked down the hall and into her room, it was a good thing two of her servants fallowed her there because she had slid down the wall a few times. She was finally getting ready for bed her sleep dress was on. Her hair was the only thing that needed to be let down. Sia was about to start taking out the pins when she heard a knock at her door, she pulled her hands back down from her hair.

"Just a moment,"

She called to the door, and moved to the other side of her room to grab a robe. She walked to her door and opened it. Madara was standing on the other side.

"Can I come in?"

He asked.

"Yes,"

Sia moved to the side so he could enter.

"I'm sorry I missed your party, I was busy with a mission."

"I know, Izuna and Kyoto told me."

"I see, your hair looks lovely. Did you do something different with it?"

"Ah, thank you. My maid tried to curl it but not all of my hair would cooperate so this was the best she could do. I like it too."

Madara moved his hand into the inside of his outfit and pulled out a cloth holding something.

"I bought you this while I was away."

He opened the cloth to reveal a necklace with matching ear rings. The chain was silver and it had a pendent that look like the Sharingan the ear rings looked just as beautiful.

"Ma-Kun, these are so beautiful. I love them, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, I knew you would like them."

"Yes I do very much."

She tip toed to give him a kiss on his cheek, thank goodness it was dark or she would have seen the slight pink tint of a blush on Madara.

"Well I will be going then to allow you to sleep."

"Goodnight Madara,"

"Goodnight Sia."

Madara leaves the room and heads to his own. It was not right for a grown man to feel this way about a child, even if she was growing into an adult. Sometimes he would spend hours thinking about her and not in the friendly family kind of way. He had watched her grow and mature into a beautiful young woman. Madara blamed these thoughts on the fact that he limited the company he kept around to mostly men. Only ever once and a while did he indulge with the company of other women; but it was only Sia that he kept close by at all times.

Still on the inside he felt she would turn evil, in all her fifteen years she never once coward from his Sharingan or anyone else's for that matter. And it didn't help that the elders of their Clan were pressuring him to get married and so was his mother. She wanted to have grandchildren and be able to enjoy them before she was too old to move. But for now he would but all those thoughts behind him and try to get some sleep and rest from his long mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Too Close

'I don't want to hurt you.'

Sia was in the garden practicing with her katana. Tajima thought it would be best for her to know how to protect herself when there was no one there to do it. A few weeks after her fifteenth birthday Mizu had become very ill she died two months later. As a result of her death Sia unlocked her Sharingan.

" _Ma-Kun, there's something wrong with my eyes."_

 _She ran to him crying her eyes were shut._

" _Open them for me."_

 _He asked her, and of course she obeyed. Her eyes opened and looked at him. He examined them and sure enough it was the Sharingan looking back at him._

" _You're fine Sia, but you have awakened the Sharingan. Our bloodline limit it is rare for a female to have it. I knew there was something different about you the first time I saw you."_

" _But why do my eyes sting so much?"_

" _It will take time for you to get used to it. For now your eyes are just sore from the change. Give it time you will learn to use this to your advantage someday."_

And she did, now at the age of eighteen Sia's eyes would bleed into the Sharingan at the sight of oncoming danger. She didn't even have to think about it, her eyes shifted on their own. The sun was high in the sky and beating down on her maybe it was time to go back in. If she stayed out any longer she would pass out from heat exhaustion; it had happened to her before.

"Sia, come inside."

"Yes I am coming."

She turned to see Tajima standing in the door way looking back at her.

"Dear child why do you insist on training so much?"

"Because I can't always rely on everyone else; besides I like training."

"Yes, well it is time for your lessons. We don't want to keep the teacher waiting any longer."

"Why do I have to take these lessons? I know how to be civil and act like a lady in front of company. There really is no reason to go to those classes anymore."

Tajima stood there for a moment thinking it over. She was right, these etiquette classes she took. There really was no reason for her to continue on with them.

"Fine for today you do not have to go to your lessons. But that is enough training for today."

"Okay; I need to bath anyways."

While walking past Tajima she handed him her sword and continued inside. The sword had been gift Tajima brought back from the battlefields of war for Sia. And she was ever so fond of it. This simple object had surely become her most valuable possession.

"I will be sure to have it taken back to your room."

"Thank you,"

Walking down the hall she was not really paying attention to her surroundings. So of course she would not have sensed the familiar chakra coming towards her. She collided with something rock hard and expected to hit the ground but the painful fall never came. Instead two strong arms held her in an embrace that promised no harm to come. She looked up at the face of her savior and a smile graced her flawless face.

"Ma-Kun, I didn't notice you were home."

"I just got here; I was looking for my father."

He brought her up right so she could stand on her own two feet. Not that he had any problem holding her. Despite the lean muscles that covered her body the young woman still weighed close to nothing.

"Tajima-San should be coming in soon. I was talking to him in the garden after practicing with my katana."

"I see,"

He leaned down slightly to place a small kiss on her forehead.

"I will go find him than."

Finally releasing her Madara walked away, but not without letting his hand linger a moment more in hers. His small affections were always welcomed to Sia. She knew that even though this man was ten years her senior nothing would change the way she felt about him. She just wished his true feelings would make themselves known to her. It was not easy to watch him indulge in other woman; all the gifts he bought for her could not fill the void or hurt she felt within her heart. Tajima had tried his best to find a proper husband for her but none of them could meet her standards. They all turned out to be highly pampered weaklings who could not hold a light to Madara or herself for that matter. She grew up with a bunch of men so of course she needed to know how to defend herself from their rough play. Her brother, Kyoto and Izuna taught her a lot about hand to hand combat. Tajima helped her refine her skills with her katana. All of them helped her strengthen her body except for Madara. He concentrated on her eyes and mind. It still amazed him that she had developed the Sharingan.

Shaking her mind from these thoughts Sia kept walking to her own private courters within the main family's mansion. As the only girl in the family, she liked to have her privacy from all the men. It was always nice and quiet without them around. She walked to her bedroom to get clean clothes for after her bath. Her bathroom was beautiful; it had a nice spacious tub right in the middle of it. Sia turned on the hot water and let the tub fill up.

Her chamber maids walked into the room to help her undress and pull up her hair so it wouldn't get wet. She climbed into her tub and sank into it. Yes a nice hot bath was just what she needed to relax her muscles. Once she was done soaking she got out and got dressed than headed to Madara's office. Her long skirt flowed behind her as she walked down the hall. It was a deep purple color her tank top was pale lavender. And of course she wore no shoes but the cool hardwood floor beneath her feet was nice.

Summers in Konaha were the worst so any type of coolness was always greatly welcomed. She almost regretted leaving her hair down but if she got too hot it would be no problem to pick it up. Madara's office came into view and she went in without knocking. He sat on a floor mat behind his desk and she came to sit beside the desk.

"Anything interesting going on today?"

"No, I didn't miss out on anything. It's all the same to me, how was your bath"

"It was good; the hot water relaxed my muscles."

"My father says you've become very intense with your training since I left. You know we will protect you no matter what."

"I know, but I hate relying on everyone else to take care of me. I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"You have never been a burden. It is a man's job to protect the women of his house. What are you doing?"

He looked up from his papers to see Sia walking on the top of his desk.

"I think you need to get out more."

She said as her feet pushed the papers off the desk.

"Stop that and get down from there."

"No, you spend too much time in here. Come on do something fun for once."

Madara got up from his seated position and grabbed a hold of the girl around the waist than lifted her over his shoulder.

"Hey Ma-Kun where are we going?"

"You want to have fun then we're going to have fun."

Cat and mouse was a game the two had not played in a very long time. The only rule was that neither could use the Sharingan. At the moment Sia was hiding in the maze of trees behind the house they all lived in. She knew any moment Madara would find her, but her hiding skill had got much better. She no longer got caught when she would watch Madara train.

Sia was on the move again staying as quiet as possible; even the smallest sound would notify the older man of her location. Madara already knew where she was though even this far into the trees he knew how she played this game. She would use the trees as a cover to mask her presences but not this time he was about to sneak right up to her.

She was already walking to her next location and not once had she looked back to check if he was following. Because he was; he was right there and she had no idea what was coming. Effortlessly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She gave a scream of shock, and tried to fight back to get away. But his hold was strong and there was no escape.

"Game over little one,"

"That's what you think."

Her body disappeared in a puff of smoke Madara was a bit surprised but should've known better. She had been studying with her brother and Izuna on different abilities ninja's have and was always learning new techniques. Madara let his chakra flow in the area as he tried to find her, she didn't get very far. He moved quickly and was right on her trail.

'She's gotten faster since last time.'

And true her speed had increased Madara was now really pushing it to match her. And it's not that he couldn't it was that on the inside he didn't want their game to end. It had been too long since the last time he had a good chase. Always being stuck in his office or away from the compound he was becoming rusty, and relied too much on his Sharingan. But this game was somewhat relaxing and fun for him, he liked it. Even though no one else could understand why he encouraged Sia's childish game, he saw this as a way for him to bond with her. This was one act no one would interrupt them during.

He stopped in the middle of the clearing. The man had lost track of her as he was thinking.

"Come out; come out wherever you are child."

Even though she was eighteen he still saw her as a child. He felt her chakra flare but could not pinpoint it to one location. Suddenly she appeared in front of him, Madara jumped slightly but of course to her still rough senses it was unnoticed. She reached up and put her arms around his neck.

"I win,"

She declared with a radiant smile on her face.

"Yes it would appear that way,"

Madara had a devious look in his eyes and used Sia's own trick against her. Except he didn't run away. His real body was behind her, holding her much smaller frame in place.

"Any which way you try to put it dear I still win at this game."

"That's not fair; I really thought I had you this time."

Madara leaned in closer to her so his lips were right at ear. She could feel his hot breath fan against her skin.

"Maybe next time I'll let you win."

She pouted her face at the thought of him giving in so she could win. No Sia wanted to win fair and square if she couldn't then there was no point in him going easy on her.

"I'll get you someday Ma-Kun, when you least expect it."

"I'll be sure not to hold my breath till then. Come on let's go inside."

"But my legs hurt from running, and I just don't want to walk all the way back."

He lifted her up into his arms.

"Then I guess I will have to carry you back."

After they got back to the house the two went their different ways. Sia didn't see Madara the rest of the day; he wasn't even around during dinner time.

"Kyoto have you seen Ma-Kun?"

"No, it's already late maybe he's in his room."

"Okay thanks."

Sia walked down the hall she knew led to Madara's room his door was slightly open and she could hear noises coming from the room. She looked in from the crack opened door and could see movement in the room. He had someone in his room with him; Sia knew the woman wouldn't stay for long. But she still didn't like the idea of him with her. She thought he hadn't noticed her but the man looked up with his Sharingan eyes. Even as he still moved against the woman beneath him Madara maintained eye contact with Sia. He was almost done with her when he finally looked away Sia did the same and waited for the woman to leave and he called her into the room.

About twenty minutes later she heard them moving around more than likely looking for their clothes. The woman stepped out and just like all the others she gave Sia a smug look, as if she was better than the young Uchiha. Sia knew she wasn't, she had dreams of being Madara's only and would make that happen one way or another.

"Sia, I know you're sitting out there."

She got up and walked into the room; the girl closed the door behind her and walked to the bed. She got beneath the covers not caring that such a vile person had just been there. She moved closer to Madara and laid on his shoulder. He put his other arm around her waist.

"Why do you keep bringing these people around Ma-Kun?"

"I don't know any more why I do it."

"Well what if you had just one person. You know like the same person who would never leave you."

"Hm that would be nice."

"I could be that person, than you wouldn't need different woman every night."

She looked up at him while she said this; he was staring back at her.

"You're too young Sia, you're not ready for this."

"Yes I am! I'm eighteen I can make my own adult decisions."

Madara pushed Sia down so not he was on top of her. He pressed his well-toned body against her, she was pressed further into the bed. He brought his lips down to her neck and placed kisses against it while his hands held her wrist down so she would stay in place.

"Ma-Kun,"

She gasped when she felt him start to lick the skin beneath his lips. He began to move his lower half against her.

"Hmm, stop,"

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"I thought this was what you wanted?"

Again he grinded against her.

"I thought you wanted me to do this. To take your innocence from you."

She squirmed under him and tried to push against his hard frame. She could feel his hard member against the inside of her thighs.

"Please stop, you're hurting me."

He wouldn't though, he kept going grinding harder and pressing her wrist down with one hand. As the other trailed down the side of her body. He reached the hem of her night dress and began to lift it up, his hand brushed against the soft skin of her legs. Again she tried to pull away from him, but the hand he had on her thigh tightened. This caused her to whine in pain, but he still didn't stop. Madara continued on; he brought his other hand down to her other thigh and started to spread her legs apart. By now her body was trembling with fright. No she wasn't ready for this; that much was surely true to her now.

"Madara stop please."

Hearing her say his name and not the nick-name she had given him made him stop his actions. He lifted himself off of her and spoke to her.

"Go to your room Sia."

"What, no wait I'm ready now. I can do this."

He knew she was lying to him, the girl was scared and it showed even if she tried to hide it.

"No, like I said before you are still too young. It's time for you to go to your room."

He got up out of the bed, and pulled her with him. He would do the right thing and at least walk her to her room. Madara was going to make sure she stayed there that night. Had she not called out his name he would have continued on and had sex with her. That could not happen, not just yet. He wanted her to truly be his before he took the one thing only she could give to him.

He put her in the bed and pulled the covers up over her. Just like he did when she was younger, this young Uchiha was still very much a child to him and it would stay that way till he was for sure she was ready. Until the girl belong to him alone; when no one else would be able to touch her.

"Go to sleep child."

He said and then placed a sweet kiss to her forehead. He left the room, closing the door behind him he went back to his own. Madara took a very cold shower then went to bed himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Close**

For the next few weeks Sia had not seeing or heard from Madara. If he were within the house he would avoid her at all cost. When time came for everyone to sit and eat theirs meals together, he would ignore her the whole time. Sia was unsure if what she had done the other night was really so wrong or if maybe she should have just let him continue. The older man was right, she was still too much a child to be doing adult things. She was sheltered, pain and fear were emotions the men she lived with never allowed for her to feel. They kept her away from the chaos and fighting that went on in the world.

Tajima had noticed the distance his son had put between himself and Sia. It made him think something had happened between them. Something Tajima had made very clear was not to happen.

Everyone was finishing their meals and getting ready to leave and continue with their day. Tajima stopped his oldest son from leaving.

"Madara, come with me to my office."

"Yes, father."

The two men walked to the other side of the compound in silence. Once they had reached their destination Tajima closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat my son."

"I'd rather stand."

"Suit yourself, but I am going to sit."

"What is this about?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that. What is going on between you and Sia?"

"Nothing."

"You are lying to me. I know something is going on. It has been nearly two months and you have not so much as glanced at Sia. Now I will ask you once more. What is going on?"

Madara was silent, he didn't think the incident from the other night was a big deal and that his father should get involved. But evidently it caused some sort of distress for the other members of the house.

"She came to my room in the middle of the night. What was I supposed to do? Send her away?"

"Yes, every time. You were told not to do anything with that child, she is not one of your whores that you bring around here. She may, for the sake of the Clan have to be married off to a noblemen from another Clan."

"That is not what she wants."

"And what do you know of her wants?"

"She has been coming to lay in my bed since she was but a baby. I know everything about her, I will say this, Father. I have not touched her in the way you are thinking. Though I will admit it came close to that the other night. But she stopped me from going any further."

"This can not happen again."

"It will not, I will make sure of it."

"Yes, you will, by marrying her."

"What? Father she is just a child, I can not marry her."

"Yes you can and you will. I am done watching you parade around the Village with woman who have no value for themselves. You my son, think you are a free man, but you are not. You are bound to this Clan and as Leader of this Clan you will do as I say."

"Father,"

"Enough! You will marry Sia and begin to produce heirs as soon as possible."

"She will never agree to this."

"Oh my son that is where you are wrong. She will agree to it, because she knows her place, and understands it will be for the best of the Clan. There will no longer be a reason for anyone to see her as a child once you are married. You may do as you please with her, but know this. You are my son, there is no doubt in that, but if she were to come to me in tears because of something you did to hurt her. I will show no mercy. When the time is right you will become leader of this Clan and she will be by your side. It is best to keep her happy, if you feel the need to be unfaithful, do it ever so quietly."

"I understand."

"Good, you may go now."

Madara bowed and left the room, once outside in the hall he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

 _'That was not what I expected to happen. But now she is mine and I do not have to worry about them marrying her to someone else.'_

Inside the room Tajima sat alone for a moment before calling for a servant to get Sia and bring

her to him. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at his door.

"Come in,"

The door opened and Sia walked into the room.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yes dear close the door and come sit with me."

She did as told, and walked across the room to sit with the older man. Sia smoothed out the lines of her skirt as she sat next to Tajima.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She had been sure she did everything that was expected of her. She'd even been going to those stupid lessons that she so hated.

"No my dear, you could never do anything wrong. I have some good news for you."

"Really what is it?"

She perked up a bit at hearing that.

"Yes, I have found the best husband for you."

"Oh, this again. I thought we were done trying to find me a husband."

"Now, now don't get so gloom about it. You're really going to like this one."

"Are you sure because you said that about a few of the others and they did not work out."

"Oh hush, you are just too picky. But I'm done giving you a choice, Sia."

The old man paused for a moment before he continued talking.

"I've noticed how close you are with my eldest son."

Sia shrank back into herself after he said that.

"And I've talked to Madara about it. He has agreed to take you as his wife."

"Re-really? Um, wh-why, if I may ask?"

She stuttered her words, which was not normal for her to do. This truly shocked her, Sia had thought that after what happened the other night that Madara would want nothing to do with her and see her only as a child.

"I have given him a ultimatum for become the leader of our Clan. He must be married first. I suggested some others who come from good families within our Clan, but of course he turned them down. His only other option really my dear is you."

He paused once more letting his words sink in.

"I had noticed a change in the way the two of you acted around each other. So I confronted Madara about it and he told me what had happened between the two of you a few weeks ago. The two of you will be married, this is not up for discussion."

"I understand."

"Good. You may go now, I have somethings to take care of. I may be late for dinner tonight."

"Yes Sir."

Sia left the office and leaned against the wall for a moment after shutting the door. Marry Madara, was he serious. The man would barely look at her now, how were they supposed to get married if he avoided her like the plague. Leaving her spot on the wall she walked down the hall, her head swarming with thoughts she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going till she ran into something. The young girl looked up to come face to face with what or who she ran into and just her luck it was Madara.

"Uh, Ma-Kun. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine. I wanted to talk with you about something."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on, let's go out towards the garden."

She followed after him and had to walk quickly to keep up. She watched as every muscle in Madara twitched and tightened as he walked. She could see his well defined arms because the shirt he wore had no sleeves. Sia also noticed his hair had gotten longer, reaching to just above mid-back, it was almost the same length as her own. They had stopped and Madara took a seat under a huge shady tree. Sia sat with him, again smoothing out the lines in her skirt. He didn't say anything yet and Sia took it upon herself to speak first.

"Ma-Kun, Tajima-Sama said something to me just a few moments ago."

"Yes, I know."

He cut her off before she could finish.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to make sure you weren't still scared or upset with me."

"I could never. I, I, um."

She couldn't find the right way to say her next words and Madara had noticed so he said them for her.

"You have feelings for me, you always have. I know this, I have tried my hardest not to allow myself to feel the same. I was hoping this was just a childish crush and that some day you would meet someone who was truly worthy of being your husband. But you are very picky as my father likes to say."

"How could I want someone who isn't you? I have known you my whole life. And you need to stop seeing me as just a child, I can handle adult like things. I have the sharingon and in our Clan that makes me an adult."

She was right and he knew that. But having known her since she was born, it was not easy for him to see her as anything other than a child.

"I will not say it will be easy or that we will always be happy. This will be more of a duty to our Clan then anything else."

"I understand."

"Good. Would you like to accompany me through my rounds around the Village?"

"Yes, very much so."

Madara got up from where he was sitting and held a hand out for Sia to take so he could help her up. She gladly put her hand in his and they left the compound to wonder the Village. Madara didn't really have to make rounds through the Village, he just wanted to shake off the awkwardness that had settled between them. Sia didn't get to go out into the Village often without a guard, but with Madara she wouldn't need one. To her and anyone else who knew him, saw the man as a very powerful shinobi along with Hashirama Senju. Who just so happened to be Madara's friend even though they were from rivaling Clans. The two men still found it within themselves to be civil with each other. Now their younger brothers that was another story. Those two men hated each other with a passion and it showed when they were around each other.

Sia never could understand why the two Clans hated each other if they had worked together to create the Village of Konohagakure. Men and their egos was the only thing that came to her mind when she really thought about it. But this man, the one she had been yearning after for so long, he had the biggest ego if there ever was one. She also knew he had a few flaws, though really no one was perfect. Madara was known for his angry out burst, she seen them first hand as a child. He could destroy an entire room during one of those fits. She had been lucky enough to never be on the receiving end of his rage, her brother and Izuna seemed to think it was funny to make him so mad.

'Men and their egos.'


End file.
